


Riverdale Imagines

by writing_for_the_masses



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_for_the_masses/pseuds/writing_for_the_masses
Summary: female!character x female!reader•cheryl blossom•betty cooper•veronica lodge•josie mccoy•toni topaz•hermoine lodge•alice cooper•polly cooper•imagines•headcanons•drabbles•blurbs





	1. VL: You Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> all requests come from my tumblr, @writing-for-the-masses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Veronica x reader angst - Anon
> 
> A/N: Without a specific plot, I was inspired by a couple angsty songs called, “You Think You Know Somebody” and “When Did You Stop Loving Me” both by Hunter Hayes. I hope this is what you were looking for.

    Me and my twin brother, Archie, fight over things most siblings fight about, but we always make up by the end of the day. The first thing we ever fought over was which one of us was gonna be the pretty little blonde girl next door’s friend. Looking back, we all laughed at the silliness that occurred all because I had my first crush on my now best friend Betty Cooper.  
    Now we were all teenagers, and the Andrews twins fighting over a girl was something that happened almost never. But that all changed when Veronica Lodge moved to Riverdale.  
    Betty, Archie, Kevin, and I were all sat in a booth at Pop’s just hanging out before the first day of the new school year. I were recalling the events of my summer vacation which I spent with my mother and her new boyfriend while my brother opted to stay and work for dad, when the door opened and the bell rung causing all four of us to look at the newcomer.  
    When the hooded newcomer removed their hood, I swore up and down that she was the most beautiful girl I’d ever seen. I was speechless and I was absolutely positive Archie was too. She turned our way and started walking towards the booth we occupied. Once she reached the table, I saw that her smile was as white as the pearls around her neck and that she had the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen.  
    “Hi. I’m Veronica Lodge. My mom and I just moved here,” she said introducing herself to us.  
    “I’m Betty Cooper and this is Kevin Keller,” Betty said gesturing to Kevin sitting next to her. “And this is Y/N and Archie Andrews,” she said pointing at me and my brother.  
    A few minutes of small talk later and Veronica had to go. Once she left, Betty and Kevin started teasing us for being so caught up and so obviously crushing on the new girl. Soon enough it was time for all of us to part ways. As Archie and I walked home, neither of us spoke a word. At home we silently went up the stairs to our bedrooms. Both of us standing in our doorways, we looked back at each other, making eye contact and nodding in silent agreement knowing we had just entered an unspoken war for Veronica Lodge’s heart.  
    The next day was blur to me. All I remember was seeing Veronica while Betty was giving her a tour and then again on the field while I was at soccer tryouts. Over the next few weeks Archie and I were in an unnoticed competition for Ronnie’s heart. As the weeks went on, Ronnie and I got closer but that also meant that Archie and Ronnie were also getting closer. At this point, we were all friends and we hung out a lot.  
    On a cold winter Friday, Veronica asked me to come over after school. Thinking ‘why the hell not’, I agreed. School ended and Ronnie and I started walking to her place.  
    “Any reason in particular you wanted to hang out today?” I asked her.  
    After a moment of silence she said, “Other than wanting to hang out with my favorite Andrews, no.”  
    Her words made me blush, but it was cold enough outside that my face was already flushed. I just smiled at her and we continued walking and talking about nothing and everything.  
    When we finally reached her place, we hurried inside seeking warmth. After setting our things in her bedroom, we made our way back to the living room where we started having some real fun.  
    We gathered any blankets and pillows around and built a most impressive pillow and blanket fort. After our fort was built, I went to the kitchen for drinks and snacks while Ronnie picked a movie on Netflix. I returned with more drinks and snacks than I could carry.  
    “Jeez Y/N. What did you do? Rob the grocery store?”  
    “Ha ha ha. Funny,” I said unimpressed with her joke. She rolled her eyes and helped me carry everything into the fort.  
    We settled into the fort and she started the movie. We were sitting right next to each other and she was snuggled into my side. Veronica is a very touchy feely person, but she never fails to make me blush with the simplest of actions. Kinda like she’s doing right now.  
    Whatever movie we were watching, I paid no attention to. All my attention was on the raven haired girl in my arms. The movie was over rather quickly and soon enough instead of staring at her feature illuminated by the brightness of the screen, I was right into her eyes and she was looking back. Before I could look away, she closed the gap between us.  
    Both of our eyes closed as soon as our lips met. She tasted like chocolate and vanilla and I was in heaven. Her hand was on the back of my neck and mine made their way to her face, cupping her cheeks. Our lips molded together as if they were meant to fit like puzzle pieces. Soon enough my lungs started to burn, screaming for air and I’m sure hers were too. We parted, both of us smiling and panting.  
    “I’ve wanted to do that for a while now,” she whispered as if talking would wake her up like this was a dream. If I wasn’t so close. I might not have heard her.  
    I reached for her hand, intertwining our fingers, and said, “Me too.” But I wasn’t sure she heard me because she was preoccupied with our intertwined hands. It wasn’t until she looked back at me that knew she heard me.  
    She looked back our hands and then back at me. “It’s like we were made for each other. Made to fit like puzzle pieces completing each other,” she said referring to our hands.  
    I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. “Veronica,” I start, looking in her eyes, “will you be my girlfriend?” I ask her.  
    Without saying a word, she uses that hand that was still on the back of my neck to pull me close once again, and she puts her lips on mine. Eyes closed and lips moving in a harmony that doesn’t exist in the mundane world around us, our hearts beat as one creating a singular solitary sound. Pulling away breathlessly, she says, “Yes.”  
    From that day on, we were that disgustingly happy and cute couple everyone evied. And since Veronica was a cheerleader, we also became that stereotypical high school power couple, the cheerleader and the captain of the girls’ soccer team. Archie had to come to terms with that fact that he lost, and I had to accept the fact that Ronnie and Archie are friends and I shouldn’t be jealous when they hang out.  
    Ronnie and I were together for four months, when I worked up the courage to tell her that I love her. When she said it back whole heartedly, I was over the moon. But all that would change sooner than I thought.  
    Two months later, Archie and Ronnie were paired together for a class project. I wasn’t worried about the when they had to be alone to work on it. I trusted my girlfriend and although my brother still had feelings for her, we had an understanding that she was my girlfriend. But it seems the odds were not in my favor, for after their project was finished, they kept spending more time than usual with each other. There were days where Ronnie and I had something planned and she would cancel last minute. The there were time where would want to hangout with Archie and we’d make plans, but then he’d blow me off.  
Whenever that happened either with my brother of my girlfriend, I’d decide to go for a run. While I ran, I would see them in a booth at Pop’s or I’d see Archie leaving Veronica’s or on my way home I’d see Veronica leaving. Every time I bring it up, they’d tell me that I was seeing things or I just saw someone else and it was a case of mistaken identity. I gave them the benefit of the doubt, but that would be my downfall.  
When I did get to spend time with Veronica, it felt like she would rather be somewhere else or with someone else. And when I was with Archie, he seemed distant and he looked a little guilty whenever he looked at me.  
It was one of those days with Ronnie. We were just sitting in my room, watching movies on my laptop. I noticed that Ronnie wasn’t paying attention. “What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” I asked her while pausing the movie.  
“Hmm. Nothing. It’s nothing,” she said. But I didn’t really believe her.  
I set the laptop aside and she refused to look in my eyes. “Really Ronnie, what’s wrong? You seem preoccupied,” I said with a furrowed brow and concerned eyes.  
“It’s nothing. Can we please just watch the movie?” she said still no looking me in the eyes. Knowing better than to push her, I played the movie without another word.  
When our movie night ended, instead of staying the night like she usually did, Veronica seemed like she could leave fast enough. I didn’t even get a goodbye kiss or at least a hug. I went to bed that night thinking that I upset her.  
The next day she wouldn’t answer my calls or texts. I had to call her mom who wasn't even home at the time. Frustrated with the day so far, I decided to go over to her house and see her. I bought flowers and chocolates on my way there.  
I knocked on the door and was greeted by Smithers who wordlessly let me in. I quietly made my way to her bedroom hoping to surprise her. I opened the door silently only to be met with a messy but empty room. I checked a few other rooms and found them all empty. As a last resort I decided to check the pool.  
When I reached the indoor pool, what I saw through the glass door broke my heart. My girlfriend making out with my twin brother. I didn’t even realise that Archie wasn’t home. Without making my presence known, I left. All the way home, I refused to let any tears fall. ith each step I took, I just got angrier and angrier. By the time I got home, I was seeing red. I went straight to the basement where we had a small makeshift gym. Without wrapping my hands, I started going berserk on the punching bag until I started crying. I kept punching until all the anger was replaced my sadness and heartbreak. I broke down with bloody and bruised hands and a shattered heart. Not in the mood for pity, I opted for walking to the hospital instead of calling Betty or Kevin.  
At the hospital, I got my hands x-rayed and only answered questions about my hands. The x-rays came back with no evidence of broken bones, just bad bruises. After getting my hands cleaned and bandaged, I walked home and locked myself in my room.  
In my room, all I did was cry and write. I wrote everything I was feeling. I wrote about my pain, my betrayal, and my mistake. I ended up writing several songs because contrary to popular belief, Archie wasn’t the only Andrews who could sing. Unlike my brother, my songs were too personal for anyone to hear.  
The next day, Sunday, I had a morning soccer practice. I left without a word to anyone. At practice, I was a mess. My hands hurt and I was extremely unfocused. Coach begrudgingly sent me home early and told me to get some rest and get my head in the game. With a sigh, I left the practice field and started to jog home, hoping the exercise would help clear my head a little.  
Sulking and silent, I entered the house, trying to avoid talking to anyone. As I made the trek up the stairs, I heard whispering. Slowly and quietly nearing the top, I peeked through the railing and saw, through Archie’s open door, him and Veronica sitting on his bed again, making out. This time, though, I could not control myself.  
I slowly walked to his open doorway and started to clap. My slow clapping startled them and they separated so fast Veronica fell. Refusing to let them see me cry, I said, “So which time were you pretending to be in love with me?”  
She couldn’t say anything. Hell, Archie didn't even say anything. “And you,” I said pointing at my brother, “I can’t believe you. I don't even want to look at you. Either of you.” With that I went to my room, slamming the door to emphasise my hurt and anger.  
Over the couple weeks, news had spread to the entire town and everyone knew that my girlfriend left me for my brother. Betty and Kevin were the only ones I talked to. I threw myself into school work and soccer practice. No one had to see it to know that Veronica and Archie were still together, they were just very private about it. I shut them both out completely. I even alternated between staying at Betty’s and Kevin’s to avoid seeing my brother’s face.  
I was sitting in the library, eating lunch with Betty and Kevin when Kevin announced that he will be hosting the Variety show. “Auditions are today after school. Are you guys gonna stay to watch?” he asked us.  
I nodded and Betty said she’d meet us in the auditorium after last period. After lunch during my free period, I had a thought. Maybe if I sing a song, I’ll start to feel a little better. I went to the halls and started looking for the audition sign up sheet. Once I found it, I was dismayed to learn that my darling brother as also auditioning. Despite everything in me telling me to walk away, I signed my name right under his.  
After last period, I shoved everything in my locker and started walking to the auditorium to meet Betty and Kevin. When they saw me they started asking question after question.  
“You’re auditioning!? I didn’t even know you could sing,” Betty said and Kevin nodded along in agreement.  
“Well, then get ready for me to blow your minds,” I said smiling a bit for the first time in    weeks.  
Auditions started and time seemed to drag on. It seemed like forever, but Kevin was getting close to the end of the list.  
“Next! Archie Andrews!” Kevin called to the stage. Archie walked out nervous with his guitar.  
He started to sing, but I saw that the presence of the other members of the football team were making him really nervous. He choked and ran out. Veronica, who I didn’t even know was there, went after him.  
Kevin looked at me, silently telling me I was my turn to audition. I walked to the stage and grabbed the guitar that was kept backstage. After a quick tuning, I started strumming one of my favorite songs. When I finished, both Kevin and Betty were shocked.  
From then til the show, Betty and Kevin wouldn’t stop trying to get me to tell them what song I’m performing. All told them was that it was a song I wrote. Kevin tried to bribe me by giving me an extra slot because one of the acts canceled. I took the slot but still didn't tell them, so now I’ll be singing two songs.  
The night of the Variety show finally arrived and let me tell you I had never been so nervous. I sat backstage trying not to throw up. My first performance was right before Archie’s and then I was closing out the show. Time went by and I was up next. I was tuning my guitar for the millionth time. I saw Veronica and Archie backstage. Veronica was trying to calm my brother’s nerves. It just made me angry seeing them so happy when that used to be me and Veronica just a few months ago. They were acting like my heart wasn’t broken in the process of them finding their happy ending. Kevin called me up and took a deep breath before emerging from backstage.  
“This is a little something I wrote and I hope you like it,” I said into the mic before starting to play the song I wrote called “You Think You Know Somebody”.

You open your heart, open your mind, let somebody in  
Take a walk through your past,  
The good and the bad, decide you can do this again  
But it's supposed to feel different,  
Supposed to feel safe, safe like going home  
But just like sand it slips through your hands  
Before you know it your faith is gone

Every late night call,  
Every morning kiss, all the "I can't live without you's"  
And you say goodbye like this  
Don't you understand, do you even care  
If you love me like you said you did well you'd still be standing here  
You think you know somebody, yeah

It's all just a blur, the nights are the worst,  
This bed still smells like you  
Wake up from the dreams, catch my breath,  
It takes everything I've got to move  
Yeah it could've been a long long talk to fix this,  
The seas were getting rough but I thought we were worth it,  
Worth the try, worth the fight, shows you what I know, yeah

Every late night call,  
Every morning kiss, all the "I can't live without you's"  
And you say goodbye like this  
Don't you understand, do you even care  
If you love me like you said you did well you'd still be standing here  
You think you know somebody, yeah-yeah

Tell me where did you go when the lights came up,  
I don't even know you anymore  
But holding a knife I can see things better,  
Yeah you've done this before

You think you know, mmm  
Yeah, you think you know somebody,  
Think you know,  
You think you know,  
You think you know,  
You think you know,  
Think you know

Every late night call,  
Every morning kiss,  
All the "I can't live without you's"  
And you say goodbye like this  
Don't you understand, do you even care  
If you love me like you said you did you'd still be standing here  
You think you know somebody

You think you know somebody, yeahh-aa-yeah  
You think you know,  
You think you know,  
You think you know somebody, yeah,  
You think you know,  
You think you know,  
You think you know somebody,  
(Think you know, you think you know, think you know somebody, you think you know, you think you know, you think you know somebody)  
You never know,  
You never know

After that first song, I could comprehend what I had just done. Had I really just sang that heartbreaking song I wrote about Veronica? Did I really just do that? The crowd loved it, Kevin and Betty were proud of me for expressing my pain, and Veronica and Archie looked ashamed but I don’t think they regretted what they did. Archie was next and despite everything that's happened, he’s still my brother and I was proud of him. After Archie’s stellar performance, it was Josie and the Pussycats and Veronica. Again, in light everything that she put my through, I still loved her and I was proud of her too.  
Then came the time for me to close out the show. Kevin called me back on stage and this time I was a little less nervous. I got caught in my head a little wondering if Archie and Veronica were proud of me too.  
“This last song is another one I wrote. And I hope you like it,” I said again before playing another sad song, “When Did You Stop Loving Me”.

When did you stop loving me  
You let me down so perfectly  
And you walked away so easily  
Baby, tell me, when did you stop loving me

Tell me, when did you give up on us  
Did I love too much or not enough  
And is there someone else you're thinking of  
And when did you give up on us

What do I do  
With the mess you made of me  
With all that I lose  
I think you owe me one thing  
No, I don't need your reasons  
Or your sympathy  
Girl, just tell me, when did you stop loving me

Tell me, when did you start drifting away  
And have you loved me less  
With every single day  
If you were over me, girl, tell me,  
Why did you stay  
When did you start drifting away

What do I do  
With the mess you made of me  
With all that I lose  
I think you owe me one thing  
No, I don't need your reasons  
Or your sympathy  
Girl, just tell me, when did you stop loving me

I just wanna know  
When did you stop loving me

Is this really how you want it to end  
With a lie of love  
And the loss of a friend  
Now I'm scared of loving anybody else again  
Is this how you want it to end

When did you stop loving me?

Baby, tell me, when did you give up on me  
Did you give up on me  
When did you give up  
When did you give up

Oh, tell me, when did you stop  
When did you stop  
When did you stop loving me, yeah

When did you give up?

    After that last song, I walked off stage. That song pushed me over the edge. I felt every emotion I was repressing in the last few weeks breaking through the walls I had built. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face. I quickly made my way outside. Gulping down breaths of cold air, trying to stop the tears. I walked into the parking lot and leaned against someone’s car. Face red from crying and chest heaving from trying to breathe, I slide to the ground with my head between my knees.  
    I was so caught up, I didn’t hear footsteps approaching. Suddenly there were arms around me. I looked up to see Betty and Kevin sitting next to me, hugging me. This was the first time I had cried in weeks, and damn it felt cathartic. After crying for what felt like hours, the three of us decided to go to Pop’s for milkshakes.  
    At Pop’s Betty and Kevin did their best to make me laugh and smile and forget for a little while. It worked until I had to go home. The three of us started walking, and we walked until it was only me and Betty. We were holding hands and walking in a comfortable silence.  
“Are you gonna stay the night or are you gonna go home?” she asked me.  
I shrugged my shoulder and said, “I think I’ll go home tonight.” I looked over at her with a small smile. “If I need to crash, I’ll text you.”  
We had reached our houses and parted ways. I watched Betty walk inside her house, making sure she got in safe before I went inside my own house. I opened the front door to see Veronica and Archie in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and was about to head upstairs when Veronica spotted me. We had to talk about this, it was inevitable. But I didn’t want to right now, but I suppose better late than never.  
With a deep breath, I walked into the kitchen. We spent a couple hours in there talking. There were a lot of apologies from both of them and plenty of tears from the three of us.  
“You’ve gotta give me time. I’m just not ready to forgive you just yet,” I told them.  
“I get that, and you can have all the time you need. I just hate not talking to you or seeing you. I miss hanging out with my little sister,” Archie said.  
“Yeah. We’ll give you whatever you need. I missed you too. We were friends before all this,” Veronica said.  
In the end, we agreed to be civil and try to work through this. It’ll take time, but everything takes time. Time heals all wounds. And that’s all we can do, let time run it’s course and heal all wounds.


	2. VL: She Loves Control (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sub!Veronica x dom!reader
> 
> Request: Veronica x reader smut? - anon

Veronica Lodge has all the makings to be a leader, to be in charge. She can command a large crowd and she can hold her own in any debate. All of this was clear to see, but what nobody sees is me, Veronica Lodge's girlfriend.

I'm not as outright as my girlfriend. I'm a force to be reckoned with but everyone always thinks Veronica is the one who wears the metaphorical pants in our relationship. But if you look closely, not too close but close enough, you'd see the control I have over Veronica. You'd see the marks littering her neck just visible enough under her makeup for me to see. You'd see the looks everyone gets from me for looking at her the wrong way. You'd see how she behaves just a bit differently around me.

It's Friday and my parents are out of town for the weekend. Veronica's coming over later tonight, or when ever I give her permission to. I'm going to make her wait, she's been misbehaving lately, and I don't appreciate that. Although her punishments are something she enjoys, my darling kitten.

It's only 6:30 but she's called me several times and texted trying to apologise. I've ignored every single one. I know she's loving and dreading the anticipation I've created. About an hour later, I call her.

"Babe, I am so sorry," she says as soon as she answers.

"Sorry's not gonna fix it Kitten. You've been so bad all week," I say with a smirk. "Why don't you come over now, and wear the black lingerie I like. You have 15 minutes to get here. Don't be late," I instruct before hanging up, not giving her a chance to respond.

I go to the living room to wait for her. Exactly 15 minutes later, not a minute more and not a minute less, there's a knock at the door. Walking to the door I expect to see Veronica standing there with nothing under her coat except what I told her to wear. I open the door and that's exactly what I see.

"Good girl, you listened," I say as I step aside and let her in. "Bedroom, now. I'll be right up." I close the door and listen to the click of her heels ascending the stairs to the bedroom.

I wait a couple minutes before ascending the stairs myself. At the top of the stairs, I see the bedroom door open and walk towards it. Standing in the doorway, I watch as Veronica is checking her makeup in the mirror. No longer wearing a coat, I could see every curve and inch of unmarked skin. I couldn't wait to start her punishment.

"I'm going to give you one chance to beg me not to punish you," I say startling her. I walk in, closing the door behind me. I make my way to the armchair opposite the bed and sit, waiting for an answer.

She sits at the edge of the bed, facing me. "Please, baby, I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'll never do it again. I'm so sorry," She pleads, begs me.

I pretend to think about what she said. "Now that's the problem Kitten. You don't even know what you did," I shake my head at her. "Why don't I tell you what you did wrong and then you can tell me if you deserve to be punished. Ok?"

She nods her head, silently trying to remember what she'd done. "Where do I start? Well on Monday you didn't wear the outfit I picked for you. Tuesday you shamelessly flirted with Archie. Wednesday you talked back to me all day. Thursday you forgot we had plans and didn't call or cancel. And today, today you flirted with Reggie in front of me, talked back to me in front of everyone, you didn't wear the outfit I picked out and I saw you touching yourself without permission. Now after hearing all the things you've done wrong this week, do you still think you don't deserve to be punished?"

She nods her head yes. "I didn't hear you," I say a little harshly. "Do you think you still deserve to be punished?"

"Yes Daddy," she says bowing her head.

"Good. Now that we're on the same page, why don't you come lay over Daddy's lap." The sound of her breath hitching lets me know that she knows what's about to happen. She stands and silently walks the short distance to me.

She lays over my laps, ass in the air. I run my hand gently over her ass before I pull her lace black panties down. "Now I want you to count each spanking. And if you're good, you'll get a reward," I tell her and she nods along with every word.

I retract my hand and bring it back down hard. "One," she says, the spot beneath my hand turning pink and mu palm stinging a bit. I bring my hand back up and down again harder. "Two," I can hear the pain in her voice. Again but a little harder, her ass is turning a shade of red now. "Three," I can practically hear the tears in her voice. "Four," she's starting to enjoy the pain, I can hear the moan wanting to escape her throat. "Five," now she's crossing her legs to get any bit of friction to alleviate herself. 25 swats later, she's squirming and both ass cheeks are a deep shade of red with hand prints becoming visible.

I let her up and she's got tears streaming down her face. I pull her down to sit on my lap, facing me. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" I ask. I wipe the tears away with my thumbs and caress her face.

She nods and rests her arms around my neck. I move my hands to cup her sore ass. She moans when I squeeze it lightly. "Please Daddy. Fuck me. I need you inside me. Make me scream," she begs. I lean forward and kiss her hard, my tongue invading her mouth, and I pull away biting her lip hard.

I stand real quick to discard the jeans I'd been wearing, to reveal the strap-on I had put on when I got home. She whimpers at the sight. "Is this what you wanted Kitten? You want Daddy you fuck you with this?" Speechless, all she could do was nod.

I sit back down in the armchair and let her climb on top. She slides on biting her and throwing her head back. "Ride me, Kitten." She starts moving, slowly a first, but going faster soon enough. I starts to meet her thrusts, making her head fall back, leaving her neck exposed. My lips and teeth attack her neck, adding the growing collection of marks that litter her neck. I move to her collarbone and shoulders, sucking and biting, marking my territory. Her hands are on my back, nails digging into my skin as she trails them up and down leaving angry red lines.

She's close to her breaking point. She starts going faster, and I just sit back to watch. She's a moaning mess. A strangled mixture of moans, my name and swear words tumble from her lips as she reaches her climax. The flood gates open as she reaches the tipping point. I watch her chest heave as she catches her breath while riding out her high. When she's finished, she's no energy and can barely stand. I lift her up and lay her on the bed. I take the strap-on off to be cleaned later and lay next to her.

She faces me and shuffles closer. "Are you ok?" I ask, always afraid I've hurt her.

"I'm fine, I promise," she says.

"You know I love you, right? Because I do," I say leaning in to kiss her gently, lovingly.

"I love you too," she says when we pull away.

We shuffle closer and I cuddle her as we both fall asleep.


	3. VL: Falling Slow (hc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica x reader
> 
> Request: "Heyy. Maybe a headcannon of reader x Veronica lodge. The reader slowly falls in love with Veronica. They go from being friends with benefits to being in love but they never tell each other." - anon
> 
> song inspo: Falling Slow by Tori Kelly

•You met Veronica at Cheryl's back to school party.

•Playing spin the bottle, it landed on her when you spun it.

•7 minutes in heaven with the new girl

•She kissed you first, pinned you to the wall, until you flipped and pinned her to the wall

•The rest was history

•You both found yourselves drawn to each other.

•Couldn't keep yourself from thinking about her.

•Pulling each other into empty classrooms and closets to make out

•One night you moved past making out.

•You became friends with benefits.

•Sneaking out to meet her

•Sneaking into her room

•Sneaking her into your room

•Any empty room you could find

•After a couple months things started to feel different.

•You would get jealous when she flirted with other people

•She would get jealous when others flirted with you

•But you both refused to tell each other.

•You knew you started falling for her when you started noticing the little things.

•Like the way she looks at you compared to other people.

•The way she curls herself up in your arms after sex.

•She started staying longer after sex.

•You guys almost act like a couple nowadays.

•She'd act like your girlfriend but insist that you were just friends.

•You'd do the same thing.It was a painful, endless cycle.

•You both started to make excuses to not sleep together.

•Eventually stopping all together.

•You started avoiding her and she couldn't look you in the eyes.

•On weekend you came to the realisation that you're in love with her and hoped she felt the same.

•All weekend you practiced in the mirror what you wanted to say to her.

•You planned on telling her everything on Monday

•Going to school on Monday, having practiced all weekend, you made your way to Veronica's locker.

•What you saw made your heart stop.

•She was making out with Archie

•You where heartbroken.

•Pretending as though everything was fine, you approached the new couple and you were regaled with the tale of how and why they came to be.

•Veronica saw the hurt flash in your eyes for a split second.

•She almost thought she imagined it.

•She also realized her feelings for you but thought you didn't feel the same.

•So she's moving on, with Archie.

•That day you went home and cried over the girl that was never yours.


	4. VL: NSFW A to Z (hc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sub!Veronica x dom!reader

**A = Aftercare**  (What they're like after sex)

Ronnie gets really clingy after sex. She just wants to be held and pulled close. sometimes she'll hold you, but most times she's the little spoon.

 **B = Body part**  (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner's)

Her ass. She knows how to make you drool by wearing a tight pair of jeans or leggings. Your eyes. She loves seeing them darken and cloud with lust. She also loves seeing the love in your eyes whenever you look at her.

 **C = Cum**  (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)

She loves the way you push her to the edge over and over and over and yet deny her the pleasure of falling into bliss. She loves that when you finally let her fall, she makes a mess. She squirts and soaks the sheets.

 **D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

She dreams about you fucking her in the library. She knows she loud but she loves when you order her to be quiet. She wants to see how long she can stay quiet in a hidden corner of the library while people are roaming the shelves, studying at tables and using the computers.

 **E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they're doing?)

You're the first girl she's ever been with so she didn't have a ton of experience. She's a quick learner and loved finding out what she likes and what you like.

 **F = Favourite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Veronica's a bottom, fight me.

**G = Goofy**  (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)

She's serious when she needs to be but most times she's a little goofball.

 **H = Hair**  (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

She's very neat and keeps everything trimmed and clean. Hygiene is important.

 **I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect...)

Veronica is such a romantic. She likes to have candles and rose petals and music all the time. Special occasions call for more of that and scented body oil.

 **J = Jack Off**  (Masturbation headcanon)

She doesn't do it often. Maybe if you go out of town for a few days or if you've both been busy, she'll give in to temptation. But other than that she doesnt really care for it.

 **K = Kink**  (One or more of their kinks)

 ** _Choking:_**  She likes your hands around her throat, squeezing and controlling her breathing.  _ **Marking:**_  When you mark her skin to show everyone who she belongs to, she loves you even more. She'll wear chokers to try and cover the ones on her neck but it's no use everyone can see them.

 **L = Location**  (Favourite places to do the do)

 _The Girls' Locker_  room after practices and games, especially in the showers.  _Her parents' bedroom._  One time when her parents were out and you came over, you both were too caught up in each other to realize you were in the wrong room.

 **M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going)

She loves watching you train for Jiu-jitsu. She hates seeing you get hurt but she loves watching you train.

 **N = NO**  (Something they wouldn't do, turn offs)

 ** _No talking:_**  She hates not hearing your voice.  ** _Degradation:_**  She hates being talked down to and call nasty names. It's just not her cup of tea.

 **O = Oral**  (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Since she started dating you, she learned how to give. But she loves being in the recieving end. The control and power you exert over her with a simple flick of your tongue amazes her.

 **P = Pace**  (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

She can go both ways depending on the mood. She likes the slow and sensual sex with you, but she also likes the fast and rough sex. It really just depends on the mood you're both in.

 **Q = Quickie**  (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Quickies are something Veronica loves. Having you fuck her fast and rough wherever you two can find some privacy, makes her head spin. They happen often enough for people to notice what's going on.

 **R = Risk**  (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Since she started dating you, experimenting and taking risks is something she's loves to do. She likes to turn taking risks into a game. A game she always loses, but she loves it anyway.

 **S = Stamina**  (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last...)

Depending on how either of you feel, she can go for hours and hours or she can go for a round maybe two.

 **T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

She didn't have toys before you meet. After you started dating, she's amassed an impressive amount of toys that she loves to have you use on her.

 **U = Unfair**  (how much they like to tease)

She knows how to wind you up, especially in she cheerleading uniform. Or when she drags you into the dressing room when she's trying on clothes at the mall. She likes to tease you when your preoccupied with something important, cause she knows that when you've had enough all your attention will be on her.

 **V = Volume**  (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

She's loud. She has a hard time staying quiet when you need her to be. You love how loud she is.

 **W = Wild Card**  (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Veronica likes to send you sexy pictures of herself throughout the day. She'll get up early and take a bunch in some lingerie and then throughout the day she'll send them to you and watch your reaction from across the room.

 **X = X-Ray**  (Let's see what's going on in those pants, picture or words)

     

 **Y = Yearning**  (How high is their sex drive?)

She's horny a lot. Not too much, but also not like average either. She's in a weird area in-between.

 **Z = ZZZ**  (... how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Pillow talk in something she loves after sex. She'll talk for a bit before falling asleep.


	5. VL: No Better Love (drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica x reader
> 
> Request: "#23[forbidden love] with Veronica Lodge" - anon
> 
> song inspo: Better Love by Hozier
> 
> a/n: this turned more cutesy than kinky, but I really like it. I hope you do too.

Veronica had only read about it and seen it in movies, a forbidden love. She always dreamed to find one someday. She just didn't think it would ever happen, until she met you.

When Southside High was shut down and some of the Serpents were transfer to Riverdale High, you were among the few who were selected. When Veronica saw you walk in with the rest of the crew, it felt as though time slowed around you. She was for the first time, speechless. You looked like the very definition of danger and she loved it.

The two of you had a few classes together. At first, you did your best to stay with the Serpents, but it seemed fate had other plans. In your English class, you were studying Shakespeare; more specifically, The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. Veronica thought the timing of everything right now was ironic and couldn't just be a coincidence.

Your teacher paired you with the raven haired teen for the study of the romantic tragedy. At fist you were skeptical about working with a Northsider. Every Northsider you've ever encounter just belittled you because of the fact you were born on the opposite side of the tracks. After your first study session with Veronica, you realized that maybe she was different.

When Veronica invited you to her house to work on you project, you thought it would go smoothly. You had grown to like her and were planning on asking her out. About an hour into working, her parents came home. You were promptly demanded to leave once they saw the insignia on the back of your leather jacket.

Veronica tried her best to talk to her parents, but that just lead to a screaming match. You decided to just leave so as not to cause any more trouble. You apologised as you walked out the door.

That night Veronica texted you. She apologised one too many times necessary. You texted the whole night and ended up asking her out any way.

For the next couple weeks you and Veronica had to sneak around just to work on your project. When it came to your first date, you took her to a nice place you knew in the next town over. Every date after that was in the next town over.

For months you continued this tactic, something you dubbed 'evasive dating'. Your relationship was that of a Shakespearean love story, forbidden.

One night, Veronica invited you over to spend the weekend. Her parents had gone out of town for a few days and she assured you the they wouldn't be back for a while.

You got there early and was extra careful no one saw you. You spent the better part of the day just spending time with Veronica. You even cooked for her. After dinner, you cuddled in bed watching a movie.

The movie became long forgotten as you got caught up in the feeling of Veronica's lips on yours. Things were getting heated when she says, "I love you."

You were stunned for a good second. Your silence was scaring her, but before her thoughts could start spiraling, you say, "I love you too."

You kissed her with more passion this time. And this time, clothes were being removed. She was straddling your waist as you hands were on her ass. You squeezed and kneaded her ass as she kissed you.

In the heat of the moment you flipped over do that you her hovering over her. You kissed from her jaw to her neck to the valley of her breasts. Her breath hitched as your tongue glided over a hard, stiff nipple. You both spent hours loving each other.

Early the next morning, you were both awakened by the sound of her parents calling out for Veronica. Panicking a little, you rushed to get dressed while Veronica stalled her parents. After dressing and collecting all your things you check to see if they coast was clear. When Veronica gave you the 'all clear' you as quietly as possible snuck out the front door.

After walking home safely, you texted Veronica so that she knows you didn't die. Immediately after sending the text, she calls you. You spend the next few hours on the phone with her. Later that night, Veronica shows up at your place.

"I'm sick and tired of having to sneak around just to be with you," she says as we lay in my bed.

"If this is the price I have to pay to be with you, then so be it. I'll do this forever if I have to," you say holding her closer to you.

"But this whole forbidden love thing we have, is frustrating. I just want to be able to be with you in public and hold your hand."

"I want that too, but until then I'm happy with being the Romeo to your Juliet."

She looks up at you and sighs. "I love you. And thank you for putting up with my parents."

"I'd do for you in a heartbeat in any other lifetime. I love you too."

What started out as a simple English project, ended up with fate handing you your own forbidden love. Like Eve with the forbidden fruit, you are so much more knowledgeable now that you've had it.


	6. VL: Close Calls (NSFW drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sub!Veronica x dom!reader
> 
> Request: "#2[almost getting caught] with Veronica Lodge" - anon
> 
> a/n: I hate this.

You were always careful. You always made sure no one could catch you. Today was a different story.

The outfit your girlfriend walked into school wearing made you weak in the knees. The confidence in which she strutted around school with that day was overloading your senses. She was being a tease and she knew it. You could feel the smirk playing at her lips when she new you were watching her.

The first few periods were agony for you as all you could do was stare and think about all the things you wanted to do to her. By lunch you were fed up and frustrated beyond belief, so you took a chance. You dragged Veronica to the first empty classroom you saw. The music room had no intrusive window on the door looking into the room.

Once the door was closed, you wasted no time pinning her to it and attaching your lips to hers. The kiss was feverish and needy. With one hand, you pinned both of her hands above her head and the other hand slowly caressed her body.

Veronica whined as you slowly touched her, tortured her. "Please...I need you," she pleaded. Her eyes were dialated and dark.

You wanted to tease her to the point of pure agony the same way she had done with this outfit, but you're her just as needy as she was. You decided the punishment could wait until later.

You didn't say a word and just slowly trailed your hand up her thigh and and inched closer to her throbbing center. You cupped her mound through the thong she was wearing and you could feel how soaked she was.

You wasted no time in slipping a single finger inside her. Starting with a slow rhythm, pumped in and out of her. Removing the hand that was holding her hands above her head, you cover her mouth to keep her quiet.

You added another finger and sped up your pace. Veronica was squirming as you added one more finger and sped up again. From behind the hand that was covering her mouth, you could feel her biting her lip to keep herself quiet.

She was close to the edge. Just a bit longer and she was falling over. Just as she was about to let go, you could hear the sound of footsteps in the hall. Glancing at the clock nearby, you realized that lunch was letting out. It was only a matter of time before the next music class started.

You sped up some more, you thumb rubbing her stiff, hard bud. She came a moment later with a muffled scream when someone knocked on the door. Still coming down from her orgasm, Veronica looked at you wide eyed and you urged her to be quiet. There was another knock and someone tried the doorknob.

You pulled Veronica to the other side of the room. Quickly and as quietly as possible, you pulled Veronica out of the side door and into the hall just as the front door opened. "That was close," you finally say. Both of you were panting and trying to clam your hearts. You pull her in for a kiss and say, "I'm not done with you yet but after school, your ass is mine." You grab her hand and both of you walk to your next classes taking the time to clean up as you were already late.


	7. JM: Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Josie x reader, Sleepover, Josie gives the reader a private concert. Just cuddles and fluff! Thanks!

Josie had spent all week practicing with the Vixens and the Pussycats, but the weekend will always belong to us.  
    I was walking over to Josie’s house for our “weekend beneath the stars” as she had called it. I was just getting dark by the time I got there. Being the lovely girlfriend that I am, I used my key and walked in quietly. Not to be creepy, but I crept up the stair slowly and quietly. As I neared her bedroom, I heard the angelic voice of my future wife and momentarily stilled.  
    Before I lost my nerve, I jumped out and scared the life out of Josie. It was a bad idea. The hairbrush she was using as a microphone was thrown at me, hitting me square in the face.  
    “That’s what you get for scaring me babe,” she said without apologising.  
    I sighed and nodded in agreement, “True. You always seem to turn the simplest things into deadly weapons when I’m around.”  
    She looked at me with a smile and held her arms open, beckoning me into her warm embrace. I walked towards her and hugged her. The night progressed as it got later. We started out watching movies and cuddling. We were halfway through the third film, when Josie paused the movie and turned to look at me.  
    “What? Why’d you stop the movie?” I ask, examining the mischievous glint in her eyes. “I know that look. What are you up to?”  
    She just smiles at me while getting up and going to the closet. “Well, I was thinking that maybe you would play for me,” she says looking back at me with hopeful eyes while still searching the closet.  
    “Play for you? And why would I do that? The last time I played for you I broke three strings!” I reply playfully. Truth is I’d never say no to her, even if I wanted to. She pulls the guitar from the closet and hands it to, giving me the puppy dog eyes and pout that I could never resist.  
    With a sigh I grab the guitar. She lets out a squeal of excitement while I begin to tune the stringed instrument. “I’ll play on one condition,” she nods eagerly, “You have to sing along,” I say with a smirk playing at  my lips.  
    For all her confidence, Josie was only ever nervous about singing around me. I reassure her every time that she has the voice of an angel and that I love her no matter what she sounds like, and every time she sings for me, she gets a little less insecure.  
    I move back on her bed so that my back is against the headboard, the guitar tuned and ready in my lap. Josie sits cross legged in front of me as I start strumming the chords to our song. She smiles at me before singing the opening lines.  
    She looks into my eyes and I look right back. I surprised her a little when I started singing along on the chorus. She smiled at me as the song came to an end. She leans forward on her hands and knees and I meet her halfway as our lips collide in a gentle loving kiss. We pull apart and as I set the guitar to the side, she lays beside me. I put my arm around her and she cuddles into my side. I press a kiss to her forehead and resume the film. I sigh contently and smile because I know that this is how I want to spend the rest of my life, with her just like this.


	8. CB: Something So Real (HC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Dating Cheryl would include? - @aestheticfanfics
> 
> Word count: 304
> 
> Song inspo: Something So Real by Austin Mahone

  * Despite her hard as nails exterior, Cheryl was soft.
  * To the public eye, she was as cold as ice
  * Behind closed doors, when it was just the two of you, she was warm and soft.
  * PDA is something she wasn’t comfortable with. She liked to hold hands and hug you, but kissing was something that she liked to keep between the two of you.
  * Jealous Cheryl.
  * Cheryl got jealous easily because she was afraid to lose you.
  * She likes to spoil you. She’ll buy you gifts and expensive things.
  * You always told her she didn’t need to, but she insisted.
  * She likes to cuddle. At first she was afraid that it would come off as clingy, but when you told her that she wasn’t being clingy, she became a cuddler.
  * Dances and family functions, you always matched.
  * Her mom actually likes you.
  * Your family loves Cheryl. Your mom treats her like a daughter.
  * Your friends were skeptical at first, but they saw how happy you were.
  * You’re the romantic one. Always planning cute dates and big romantic gestures.
  * Staying after school to watch Vixen’s practice when you don’t have soccer practice.
  * Cheryl doing the same when she doesn’t have Vixen’s practice.
  * When you both have practice, she takes Vixen’s practice outside, just to watch you.
  * When she does this, you like to show off and practice shirtless.
  * Date nights in the back of your pickup.
  * Matching tattoos.
  * Power couple
  * Random road trips whenever she’s stressed
  * You would do anything for her and she would do anything for you.
  * Staying together after graduating high school.
  * Going to different colleges
  * Having a successful long distance relationship
  * Eventually moving in together while you both go to grad school.
  * A small apartment at first.
  * Adopting a dog.
  * You proposed.
  * A house in the suburbs.
  * A happily ever after.




	9. CB: Tell Me You Love Me (hc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Marrying Cheryl would include? - @aestheticfanfics
> 
> Word count: 418
> 
> Song inspo: Tell Me You Love Me by Demi Lovato

  * You proposed after graduation.
  * You were shocked when she said yes.
  * Like every couple, you guys fought.
  * Angry Cheryl was not pretty.
  * She was very petty and mean
  * But you always made up.
  * Postponed the wedding twice
  * Cheryl would argue that maybe you weren’t ready to get married
  * You reassured her every time
  * She was all you ever wanted and needed
  * For the rest of your life you wanted to be with her
  * Be the one to tell her you love her when she needed it the most
  * Spring wedding
  * Big wedding
  * Lots of people, all your friends and family
  * She wore the most beautiful, albeit expensive, dress
  * You wore and elegant dress/suit (your choice)
  * Your father walked both of you down the aisle, happily
  * She surprised everyone with her heartfelt vows
  * You both cried
  * Honeymoon was all over.
  * You traveled to several places.
  * From Lanai, Hawaii to Jamaica to Riviera Maya, Mexico and ending in Bora Bora, Tahiti
  * You felt complete
  * Living in a big house that was never lonely
  * You guys have two dogs, a husky named Sugar and a great dane named Maverick.
  * You have a pet snake that she absolutely is terrified of
  * It’s a Mexican Black Kingsnake. You call him Dr. Mid-Nite.
  * After being married for three years, you both want kids.
  * Cheryl agrees to carry first.
  * She gave birth to twins, to precious girls
  * They’re fraternal.
  * They’re names are Iris and Lily.
  * About three years later, you carried your third child.
  * You gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.
  * His name is Matthew.
  * All three of your children are spoiled but they are good kids
  * Cheryl likes to compare your relationship to the likes of iconic silver screen couples
  * She liked to say that you guys are better than Allie and Noah
  * Better than Jack and Rose
  * You always agreed.
  * She was you other half.
  * You stayed blissfully married and in love til death did you part.
  * Cheryl fell ill in her old age
  * She went peacefully in her sleep one night.
  * After she died, it was the first time in forever that you slept alone.
  * At this point your kids were grown and married and had families of their own.
  * You died a week later
  * Doctor’s said it was old age, but everyone else knew that it was because of a broken heart. 
  * You were laid to rest next to the love of your life.
  * Reunited in the afterlife, you both spent the rest of forever looking over your family.




	10. CB: A Handful of Firsts (hc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl x reader
> 
> Request: “First I love you with Cheryl Blossom cuz she deserves some love" - Emily anon
> 
> song inspo: All I Ever Need by Austin Mahone

•You always thought of life as a journey of firsts.

•When you started dating Cheryl Blossom, she gave you a handful of firsts.

•She was first date

•Your first girlfriend

•Your first kiss

•Your first love

•Your first time

•You could never forget the first time you exchanged ‘I love you’

•You had been dating for 6 months

•You wanted to tell her after dating for 3 months but you knew she needed time

•So you waited, and saved up some money to do something special.

•Cheryl was mean to everyone except you

•She had a soft spot for you and you only

•You spared no expense when it came to her.

•She was your first everything, so she deserved everything.

•Flowers

•Candy

•Jewelry

•The sun, stars, and moon

•You’d glady give it to her no matter the cost.

•It was Saturday, your six month anniversary.

•You rented out the drive-in for the whole night.

•Put lights up everywhere

•Got all her favourite movies and snacks

•Bought a whole new outfit to wear

•You even rented a nice car

•You were nervous

•You picked her up and she was speechless

•“Don’t start crying yet. The night is far from over.”

•The whole drive to the drive-in, she tried to get you to spill your guts.

•You didn’t.

•At the drive-in, she was speechless again

•“You did all this for me?"

•She had tears in her eyes.

•"You deserve it”

•“No one’s ever done anything like this for me before.”

•“I’m honoured to be the first”

•You sat through the first movie with Cheryl cuddled into your side.

•You went to change the film and get more snacks

•You came back nervous

•You hid the promise ring in the bucket of snacks

•As the intro played, Cheryl reached into the bucket

•The first thing she pulled out was a ring box

•She looked at you shocked, she couldn’t believe how much she loved you.

“So are you going to open it or keep staring at me?”

•She opened it and tears started clouding her vision

•“Why did you do all this for me?”

•“Because, you deserve it. And I love you”

•“I love you too.”

•You slide the ring in her finger

•“I promise to always love you. To always treat you the way you deserve. I promise this promise.”

•She had tears streaming down her cheeks, mascara leaving trails of black.

•You cupped her face and kissed her the way she should always be kissed.

•“Cheryl Blossom, I love you and nothing is ever going to change that”

•“I love you too. Forever and always”


	11. CB: NSFW A to Z (hc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sub!Cheryl x dom!reader

**A = Aftercare**  (What they’re like after sex)

Love and affection are important to her. She didn’t have it growing up, so you always hold her close to you. Her head on your chest listening to your heartbeat.

 **B = Body part**  (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

 **Her thighs**. She knows and loves the effect her thighs have on you. She’ll where tight jeans and leggings and short skirts and dresses to show off for you.  **Your lips**. She loves the feeling of your lips on her skin. She gets goosebumps wherever they touch.

 **C = Cum**  (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

She loves when you kiss her after eating her out. They way she can taste herself on you is enough to make her wet again.

 **D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

She likes to doing things that piss her mother off. She’s always wanted to have you “defile” her while her mother watches helplessly.

 **E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

She’s gone to second base with a couple guys before, but you’re the first girl she ever been with in every sense. She didn’t know what she was doing at fist but she caught on quickly.

 **F = Favourite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Fight me, but Cheryl’s a bottom. She likes anything where you’re on top of her.

**G = Goofy**  (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Serious is really all she knows. She kinda sees being goofy, even a little bit, as a turn off.

 **H = Hair**  (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

She likes to be hairless. She’ll go to a salon and get cleaned up.

 **I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

She craves love and affection. She’s touch starved and a die hard romantic. She goes all out for special occasions, like birthdays or anniversaries.

 **J = Jack Off**  (Masturbation headcanon)

She doesn’t mind it. She likes you to know when she doing it. She’ll call you and tease you over the phone while she’s touching herself.

 **K = Kink**  (One or more of their kinks)

 **Dom/Sub:**  Cheryl’s a sub behind closed doors. She loves giving up the control she was raised to have and giving it to you when you’re alone together.

 **Claiming/Marking:**  She loves when you mark her skin with hickies and bite marks. She likes feeling like she belongs to you and having proof of that on her skin.

 **L = Location**  (Favourite places to do the do)

Her Mom’s room. One time she had a party and the way she was dancing, you just had to have her. You pulled her up the stairs and you were both so unfocused that you ended up in her mom’s room. She loved it.

 **M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going)

Being captain of the soccer team, watching you practice always gets her. She also loves the way water drips down your body after showering in the locker room.

 **N = NO**  (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

She hates being tied up and she absolutely hates fisting. She let you try it once and she just couldn’t go through with it.

 **O = Oral**  (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Cheryl’s a bottom and she loves when you go down on her. She loves the things your mouth can do. She also loves the hickies and bite marks you leave on the inside of her thighs when you eat her out.

 **P = Pace**  (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

She likes to feel loved and taken care of, so she hates fast and rough. She loves when you kiss every inch of her skin and she loves when you take your time to make her cum over and over.

 **Q = Quickie**  (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Quickies coincide with fast and rough. She can’t stand quickies. If she wants you, she wants you to take your time.

 **R = Risk**  (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

She’s up for most things. She likes trying new things with you just as long as they don’t involve pain.

 **S = Stamina**  (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Cheryl can last hours. She’ll be extremely sore afterwards but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 **T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

She has some but she keeps them at your house so her mom never finds them. She loves having them used on her.

 **U = Unfair**  (how much they like to tease)

She’s a massive tease. She know which buttons to push in order to get what she wants. She may be a bottom but she knows what gets you to pin her against a wall.

 **V = Volume**  (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

She’s loud. You had to soundproof your bedroom because she’s so loud. But you love it, the way she screams and moans your name only drives you to make her scream louder.

 **W = Wild Card**  (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Her favourite thing to do at any given time, is sit on your lap. She loves it. Furthermore, she loves giving you lap dances. She’ll do it anywhere she can lock the door. Her favourite is when she’s in the dressing room trying on clothes.

 **X = X-Ray**  (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

**Y = Yearning**  (How high is their sex drive?)

She’s horny all the time, but she knows how to control herself for the most part.

 **Z = ZZZ**  (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

With her head on your chest, listening to your heart, she doesn’t fall asleep right away. She likes hearing you whisper sweet nothings in her ear, before she succumbs to slumber.


	12. CB: Top Priority (hc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl x reader
> 
> Request: “Reader getting sick/injured and Cheryl taking care of her hc?” - anon
> 
> song inspo: top priority by blackbear & Ne-Yo

•Cheryl is only ever soft for you.

•She noticed that you hadn’t come to school one day.

•So after school she went straight to your house

•She found you in bed

•With some cuts and bruises on your face and arms.

•Your arm in a cast.

•She was beyond worried.

•“What happened!?!?”

•“I went snowboarding over the weekend and I had a little accident.”

•You said this nonchalantly.

•She looked at you like you were crazy.

•On top of being a little roughed up, you also caught a cold.

•“I’m gonna take care of you.”

•She practically moved into your room.

•She came over everyday after school.

•She cooked for you

•Helped shower and dress

•She even brought you the homework and assignments that you needed

•She made you her top priority

•While she was there, you made sure you took care of her too

•You made sure she slept

•And ate

•And showered

•She just wanted her baby to get better.

•You wanted to make sure she stayed sane.

•Your friends came to visit and Cheryl was there to oversee the visits.

•She didn’t like being away from you for too long but she did respect your needed for a bit of space.

•For a couple weeks, she had nightmares.

•It was always about your accident but much worse

•She was scared that you could have died

•And she was terrified of being alone again.

•She did everything in her power to help you get better.

•She took you to your doctor’s appointments

•Made sure you took your pain meds

•Once you were better she felt as though she could breathe easier.

•You were her other half

•Without you she felt broken.

•She’s the best and cutest nurse you’ve ever had.


	13. CB: Our Hearts Won't Quit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl x reader
> 
> Request: "Ummmm...I would love a Cheryl imagine. Where her mom, somehow finds out about our relationship. She kicks Cheryl out, in the middle of the night. So she comes running to my house. Just cute, fluffy stuff." - tinytopaz (from wattpad)
> 
> song inspo: All We Have Is Love by Sabrina Carpenter
> 
> a/n: I didn’t feel comfortable using your name, sorry. Also really sorry for taking so long with this, writer’s block is a bitch. Thanks for your patience.

Penelope Blossom couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Her daughter, the face of the Blossom name, bringing shame into her house. She’s had a long day and all she wanted to do was come home and sleep, but it would seem fate had other plans. The matriarch had come home to find her daughter in bed with another young female embraced in liplock, unaware of her presence. In shock, Penelope could do nothing but leave. She got back in her car and drove off.

By the time she had returned, night had fallen and the sky was dark with rain clouds. With a resolve she decided on before she arrived, Penelope stormed into the large house. Cheryl had just fallen asleep after getting off the phone with you. Penelope barged into she daughter’s room, a sick, cruel kind of hatred burning in her eyes as she looked upon Cheryl’s sleeping, unaware form. Steeling herself for the emotions about to fly, she ripped the covers from her daughter’s bed, tossing them to the floor.

Cheryl sat up, awake and afraid, thinking an intruder, but when she saw her mother the fear multiplied tenfold and spread like ice through her veins. The hatred she saw in her mother’s eyes was more terrifying than any monster. “Mother?” she questioned trying not to let the fear slip through.

“I want you and your deviance out of this house. I don’t need you bringing more shame to the Blossom name and reputation. I don’t want your disgusting, twisted, so-called love in this house. I don't care where you go or what you do, just leave and never come back.”

The callousness in her voice sent shiver down Cheryl’s back. Although her mother had never laid hands on her, Cheryl scrambled out of bed and started hurrying around the room, afraid that her mother would actually hit her.

Penelope stood by the door watching and waiting, cold radiating off her in waves. Cheryl shoved as many essentials into a bag as she could before rushing past her mother and outside, into the cool night. Penelope followed her as she practically ran to her car. She watched with cold indifference as Cheryl sat in her car, finally letting her tears fall.

Cheryl cried for a while, her hands were shaking by the time she started the car. The sky seemed to be sharing her sadness as it had started raining when she started driving to the one place she felt safe.

By the time she arrived at your house it was pouring. She got out and stood at your front door. She was a mess. The rain was soaking her to the bone, her hair was sticking to her forehead and she was a shaking like a leaf. All she wanted was to knock on your door and to be in your arms, to be safe and warm. She raises a shaky hand, ready to knock, but before her hand could make contact with the door, her insecurities started screaming at her. She stood frozen in fear, but knocked anyway.

You weren’t sleeping. Seeing that it was the weekend and your parents were out of town, you wanted to pull an all-nighter. You were walking into the kitchen when you heard a knock on the door. Having watched too many movies, you were a little paranoid.

Opening the door, you didn’t even think twice before engulfing your soaking wet girlfriend in a hug. Feeling her shiver and sob against your chest, you pull her into the house. Closing the door, you already have a pretty good idea as to why your girlfriend showed up like this. Pressing your lips to her forehead, you hold her while longer, not caring that your clothes were also getting wet.

Without a word you step back only to scoop her up bridal style which causes her to make the cutest little sound that makes your heart flutter. You carry her upstairs, her head resting on your chest. “You don’t have to say anything now. Just let me take care of you babygirl.” She nods against your chest as you carry her through the bathroom door and set her down on the edge of the tub.

Kneeling in front of her, you grab her hands, “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes and then we can talk or cuddle or whatever.” She nods and looks away from you. You go to stand but instead you lean forward and kiss her nose causing her to scrunch it up and giggle a little. “There’s that smile I love,” you say getting up this time. You leave to get dry clothes and a towels.

When you come back, she’s still sitting at the edge of the bathtub. She’s still shaking a little so you hold her again as you turn the water on and let the tub fill. You rock her back and forth a little, humming some random song. “We don’t have to talk about it. I think I have a pretty good idea of what happened,” you tell her softly.

By the time the tub is filled, she’s stopped shaking. You help her out of the wet clothes and into the tub. You grab a random bath bomb and drop it in, “Bombs aways!” Cheryl smiles at your dorkiness. Knees to her chest, she sits in the hot water watching the bath bomb fizz and bubble. You watch her as you shed your wet clothes and join her in the relaxing bath. You sit behind her and immediately wrap your arms around her shoulders. She leans into you and rests her head on your shoulder. You talk to her about your night, try to make her laugh as the two of you sit in the tub, tension fading and muscles relaxing as you soak.

By the time the water turns cold, you’ve managed to make her smile and laugh. Getting out you hand her a towel and then wrap a towel around yourself as you let the tub drain. You give her some clothes to wear, one of your old soccer jerseys and a pair of shorts. You dress in an old Guns N Roses muscle shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. You pick her up bridal style again causing her to cry out in surprise, and carry her to your room.

In the coziness of your room you throw her on to the bed making her laugh. You jump in right next to her. You roll over on top of her, holding yourself up by your arms, effectively pinning her beneath you. You lean in and kiss her. Her hands wrap around your neck and pull you closer. You pull away and proceed to pepper her face with kisses making her giggle.

You sit up and against the headboard and Cheryl lays her head in your lap. You run your fingers through her hair absentmindedly. She hums in content, never having felt so at peace and happy as she does with you. You stop your ministrations and grab your ukulele. You strum the beginnings of a song you wrote for her. “That’s pretty babe. Did you write that?” she asks turning so she’s looking up at you.

You nod while still strumming, “It’s just a song I wrote for you.”

“You wrote me a song?”

“Actually I’ve written you a lot of songs, this is just the newest one.”

“Will you sing it to me?”

“You don’t even have to ask babygirl.”

You start the song over, playing the opening notes before singing the words.

**(skip to the 5:00 minute mark for the song)**

She stares up at you with love and wonder as you sing to her, looking back at her with complete adoration.

She has tears as you finish the last few chords. You wipe them away with the pads of your thumbs. You lean forward and kiss her forehead before kissing her lips. A sweet slow, loving kiss. You scoot down and wrap your arms around her pulling her close, “I love you,” you whisper.

“I love you too,” she whispers back. Her head is on your chest listening to your heartbeat as you hum the song you were just playing. You both watch from your window as the moon departs and the sun rises, shining light on a new day before you both drift off wrapped in each other.


	14. CB: What You Do To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl x reader
> 
> Request: “Okay so, Y/n is twin to Veronica, and Cheryl is Y/n’s girlfriend, and the Lodge throws a party, and Y/n dresses in a beautiful red dress that was supposed to match her girlfriends, but she comes in green cause it’s been Y/n’s favorite color, and Y/n just blushes and like falls more in love with her and her sister starts teasing her. Just make it cute and fluffy please.” - PoisonIvysKiss (from wattpad)
> 
> song inspo: Hey Good Lookin’ by Why Don’t We

Christmas is your second favorite time of year, Halloween is and always will be the first. You’re favorite part is spending time with your friends and family. This year your parents and twin sister thought throwing a huge holiday party was the best way to do so. For the past week the Pembrook looks as if Christmas actually threw up on it. Veronica had made sure to go all out with decorations. You on the other hand, all you wanted was to spend the holiday quietly with your girlfriend. And somehow, someway, Veronica convinced your girlfriend to board the crazy train to Christmastown. Cheryl’s absolute favorite holiday is Christmas. She was ready to come over and even if she wasn’t asked.

Cheryl came over everyday to help decorate. She was in party planner mode and you were dying for her attention. A whole week of seeing your beautiful angel of a girlfriend in your place of living and in her element, looking happy and with the cutest sparkle in her eyes and not having enough attention from your smiley girl was torture. But you knew that as soon as the week ended, she was all yours.

Now you didn’t just sit and watch the whole time, you helped out too. Well you helped until Veronica thought you were doing something wrong and told you just leave it alone. So knowing better than defying your sister when she’s in a zone like this, you just stopped. Sometimes you would sit and take photos of them, other times you would either go to your room or go out.

By the end of the week, Cheryl felt a little bad that she had basically ignored you the whole time she was  at your house. Your sister felt bad that she had been so mean to you during the week. The both of them decided to help each other make it up to you. Originally you and cheryl were going to match for the party and both wear red, but she decided to switch her outfit to something green. It was your favorite color and it would still compliment your outfit. Veronica helped her find just the right thing to wear.

Christmas day finally came around and after a nice morning of exchanging presents and having breakfast with just the family, everyone started getting ready for the party. Mom was getting dressed and over seeing the cooking, Dad was making sure Mom doesn’t go insane, Veronica was getting ready and you were on the phone with Cheryl while getting dressed yourself. By the time the first guests, the Andrews, arrived, the food was almost done but the drinks and snacks were out. Few by few, guests started to arrived. The Coopers and the Joneses arrived together and shortly afterwards the Kellers and McCoys. Dinner was just about ready, everyone was in the den talking and laughing. You were standing with your sister and friends watching the door waiting for the only snack you wanted to see, your Cheryl, walk through it.

You were in and out of the conversation around. All you wanted was Cheryl by your side. Then it finally happened, Cheryl walked through the door. She looked radiant, but you were confused as to when she decided to wear green. But as soon as your confusion arrived, it left. You nearly dropped the cup you were drinking from as well as choked on the eggnog you were swallowing. Your friends laughed at you while your sister just smirked at you. You were gonna say something but Cheryl kept your attention and your train of thought was lost to her beauty.

Your attention was on Cheryl for the majority of the night. As cliche as it sounds, you felt as though you could breathe easier with her around. All throughout dinner sister would tease you and your friends joined in. You were a blushing mess the whole night and Cheryl wearing green was your new favorite sight. After dinner, everyone exchanged gift with each other. It seems as though you and Cheryl were in total sync as you had both gotten each other a promise ring. You were already head over heels for her, but after that night you fell even more in love with her.

Cheryl stayed behind after the party had ended to help clean up. After cleaning what you could for tonight, you walked Cheryl home. Hand in hand, you walked down the snow lined streets feeling warm despite the cold. The walk was filled with soft conversation and I love you’s. It ended all too soon when you arrived at her place. You both tried to prolong the inevitable farewell, but you had to part. A lingering good night kiss was enough to keep you warm as you make the trek back home. A lingering kiss and thoughts of the girl you knew you were gonna marry one day was all that was on your mind as you lay in bed waiting for sleep to claim you. Her face and visions of a most glorious wedding flashed behind your eyelids as sleep guided you by the hand to the land of slumber until the sun brings you back to reality in the morning.


	15. BC: Bite My Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: No
> 
> Word count: 994
> 
> Song inspo: Bite My Tongue by Logan Henderson

Betty Cooper is Riverdale’s resident girl next door. Everyone knows how awkward she can be sometimes and how flustered and tongue-tied she can get around someone she likes. I’ve know Betty all my life. I’ve been called many things, a criminal, a rebel, a rule-breaker, and such. I like to think of myself as a maverick. I’ve never been afraid to speak my mind or say what others are too afraid to say. I’m charming and a massive flirt.

Betty and I were at school, waiting in the student lounge during free period for the rest of the gang to show up. As per usual, I was making Betty blush, throwing cheesy pick-up lines at her to make her laugh. Usually, she would fired back with an equally lame pick-up line, but this time she just stayed quiet, blushing and laughing.

“What’s up buttercup? You’re never this quiet,” I say a bit concerned. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Nothing. I was just enjoying the moment,” she says, but I know she’s lying.

“I’ve known you for forever. I know when you’re lying to me. And you are lying to me,” I say looking her straight in the eye. “What’s got you biting your tongue?”

She’s hesitant before taking a breath. “You. You’ve got me biting my tongue.”

“What do you mean?” I ask her.

“Whenever we’re together, there are all these things I want to say to you, but I don’t know how. I’m so fucking awkward around you and that’s obvious. Then you start talking and I’ve got to bite my tongue to make sure I don’t say anything to make a fool of myself. And I know that if I said what I’ve been wanting to say, then I wouldn’t need to do that, but I really like you and I don’t know how to tell you without making things weird and awkward, or making me look like an idiot or …,” she cuts of mid ramble because I just did the only thing I could think of to stop her from rambling on and on. I kissed her.

And boy did she shut up. I pulled away from her and she was blushing harder than before. “If it’s any consolation, I like you too,” I say disturbing the small silence that had settled around us.

“Really?” she asks.

“Of course I do. How could I not? You’re beautiful, smart, athletic, and I love talking to you. Everything with you is easy and feels natural, like this is how everything is supposed to be.”

She smiles at me. “I like the soft side of you.”

“Well, I was thinking, maybe we could skip the rest of today and go to Pop’s. What do you say?” I ask her.

“A date? Yes. A million times yes,” she says wrapping her arms around my torso.

I look down at her and lean in for another kiss. This time I bit her tongue before letting her go. She looked at me with wide eyes and raised brows. With a smirk and a shrug, I lead her out the door to my car.

We get to Pop’s and take a booth in the corner. We order a couple of shakes and a basket of fries to share. We’re in our own world sitting in that booth. We had yet to realize that it was getting dark. We were unaware that we had been there for hours, just talking and making out.

Half empty, melted milkshakes and half a basket of cold fries lay on the table in front of us. Our phones were on silent and being ignored. We were in heaven, and I’d be damned if any one tried to take it from us.

A few more hours go by. It’s close to 11 when our fun night had come to an end.Pop Tate told us he was closing up now, he was standing by the doors, keys in hand ready lock the door as soon as it closed behind him.

We grab our bags and I lead us to my car. We sat in the parking lot for a few before either of us spoke up. “What are we now?” Betty asks me.

“Well, if you’ll have me, I’d like you to be my girlfriend,” I say grabbing her hand and intertwining our fingers.

“Yes. I’d love to,” she says.

I take my ring and give it to her to wear. “There. Now it’s official,” I say leaning over the center console for a kiss.

After pulling away, I start the car and drive my girlfriend home. She holds my hand the whole way there, running her thumb across my scarred knuckles. I pull to her house almost too soon. I park right in front and turn to her. She pulls me in for a kiss and I pull away biting her lip in the process.

“Let’s get you inside before I give your parents another reason not to like me,” I say. I get out and go around the car to open the door for her.

She takes my hand again as we walk up the steps toward her front door. We walk slowly, trying to prolong the moment. All too soon we’re standing in front of the door.

I pull her in for one last kiss goodnight. Again I bite her tongue before pulling away. She pulls me in for a hug.

Her arms around my neck pulling my tall ass down a little. She whispers in my ear, “I love that it hurts whenever you bite my tongue.”

I pull back and look at her before kissing her again, biting her tongue before letting her go. With a smirk, I let her go inside, hating to see her go but loving to watch her leave. I walk back to my car and kinda sit there for a minute shocked and overwhelmed. Shaking my head I start the car and drive off.


	16. BC: But Not In That Way (hc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty x reader
> 
> Request: “Could I get a headcanon for a reader being in love with Betty but she likes Archie and eventually dates jughead. And at a Cheryl parties somehow she finds out and Betty feels bad” - anon
> 
> song inspo: Not In That Way by Sam Smith

•You really hated to be a cliché, but you had a thing for the girl next door

•But she had a thing for the boy next door

•So you settled for being just friends

•Betty Cooper was your krptonite, you could never say no to her

•When Betty started looking for Polly, you helped her along with Jughead

•During the investigation, you watched begrudgingly as Betty fell for the self proclaimed loner.

•You kept thinking, “Why am I never enough?”

•You looked on from the friendzone

•You would never do anything to break them up, you see how much they mean to each other

•But there were times when it was just the tow of you when you felt like you had a chance

•You would do anything for herone time she couldn’t reach Jughead so she called you

•It was 3 in the morning, but you didn’t care.

•you drive to her house, not caring about the consequences

•“You’re such a great friend.”

•You hate that phrase

•It seemed as though everyone except Betty could see you much you loved her

•This went on for months

•You’d keep hanging out with Betty even though it killed you

•Even though it broke your heart every time she tried to set you up with someone

•Everytime she talked about Jughead

•Everytime she said she loved you

•You couldn’t bring it in you to distance yourself from her.

•She was your drug and you were addicted

•Cheryl was throwing another party

•Betty convinced you to go

•You arrived together, only to be separated when Jughead also arrived.

•You left as soon as he arrived.

•Betty didn’t notice until Cheryl said something

•“Where’s Y/N?”

•“She’s here somewhere, I’m sure.”

•“Look, I really hate to be the one to tell you this…but she loves you.”

•“Cheryl what are you talking about?”

•“Y/N. She loves you. anyone with eyes can see that. But the way you flaunt your relationship in front of her and the way you’re unintentionally leading her on… She’s hurting, and no one should hurt like that.”

•Betty didn’t know what to say.

•She left to find you as soon as she could

•You were at home, working out, refusing to cry like you’ve done so many times before

•She let herself in with the key you’d given her

•“Why didn’t you tell me?”

•“Because I know you’d never feel the same way”

•“How do you know that?”

•“Because as soon as I would have said something you’d say ‘I’m sorry, believe me I love you, but not in that way’”

•“You will never know this feeling or see through these eyes, and I would never with this pain upon anyone”

•“I’m sorry I didn’t realise…”

•“Just leave Betty, I need to be alone right now”

•Betty felt bad that she couldn’t see how much she was hurting you.

•It took a while but you slowly, oh so slowly got over her.

•But it still hurt to hear her say that she loves you in a friendly way.

•No matter what, you’d always love her in a more than a friendly way, the way you shouldn’t but do.


	17. TT: The Best Friend (hc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni x reader
> 
> Request: "Hey friend! Could I get a headcanon of Toni crushing/dating on the reader who's Veronica's best friend? Sorry if that's confusing" - @veronicalodgeslut
> 
> song inspo: If We We're A Movie by Hannah Montana

**•** You were the first person she saw walking into Riverdale High after southside High was shut down.

•You were standing next to Veronica with Betty and Archie and Kevin, acting as the welcoming committee.

•You were scrolling through your phone, not a care in the world.

•She was intrigued by the fact that you were neutral in all this.

•You didn't care about the whole North v. South thing

•You just believed that everyone deserved the chance to get an education

•What really got Toni hooked on you was how you stood up to Cheryl.

•As soon as Cheryl and Reggie and the rest of the simple minded bulldogs came marching through, you knew words were going to be exchanged.

•"For the love of God Cheryl, shut up! The world doesn't revolve around you or your twisted ideals. You're not perfect, so stop trying to convince everyone you are."

•After that you offered to show the new kids around.

•One by one you led the Serpents to their classes.

•Everyone stared at you like you were crazy, you didn't care.

•Toni was the only one left, you had the same schedule.

•She followed behind you, mesmerized, as you walked to class.

•Toni made it her mission to sit next to or near you in every class.

•She also tried to flirt but you had her so nervous, she would just stutter cutely.

•This went on for about a week, until you were paired together for a project.

•You met at Pop's everyday after school.

•She learned a lot...about you and herself.

•She was still nervous around you.

•You told the cheesiest pick up line to break the ice.

•"Do you have 11 protons?" ... "Cause you're sodium fine."

•You made her laugh and she liked that.

•You really got her with photography.

•You both spent hours talking about the best places to take photos.

•Veronica had noticed how close you to got and was a little worried.

•She wasn't worried because Toni was a Serpent, she was worried about you getting your heart broke.

•You were her best friend after all.

•The last time someone broke your heart, all hell broke loose.

•Toni had been trying for weeks to get the nerve to ask you out.

•She talked to the Serpents.

•She talked to your friends.

•She was just so nervous, it was a first for her.

•But then, a lot of things with you were a first for her.You beat her to it.

•At school, on a Friday morning, you approached her locker.

•You were holding a single white rose behind your back.

•Your friends and her friends were watching from the other side of the hallway.

•"Hey T, listen...I've been thinking that, if you would like, maybe I could take you to dinner tonight?"

•She was speechless. A first for her.

•Everyone in the background was waving frantically so she would say something.

•"Yes! I mean yeah sounds good"

•With the smile that made her swoon, you handed her the rose.

•"Great. I'll pick you up at 7"

•You kissed her cheek before walking to your first class.

•Veronica walked over and proceeded to give the "If you break her heart..." speech

•The rest of the day went by rather quickly.

•Veronica had gone to yours after school to help you find something to wear.

•Betty helped Toni find something to wear.

•You picked her up exactly at 7

•You took her to your favourite spot.

•you brought your camera and the dinner you had prepared.

•You spent the night under the stars.

•You stargazed

•Some would say you took too many, but you think you didn't take enough photos of her.

•After that night, you were the one to make it official.

•You called her your girlfriend the very next day.

•She swooned.

•You spend every other Friday at Pop's with the Bughead and Varchie

•Veronica keeps a close eye on Toni

•Toni subconsciously wants to show Veronica that she'll never break your heart.

•even though Veronica had given her the Best Friend seal of approval

•You both love to take photos of each other

•Toni likes to take you on rides on her motorcycle.

•She loves when you wear her Serpent jacket.

•You're the only one she'll let drive her motorcycle

•She love being the little spoon, but will deny if asked

•Behind closed doors, she's a big softie.

•You're her rock

•You're each other's ride or dies.


	18. TT: NSFW A to Z (hc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sub!Toni x dom!reader

**A = Aftercare**  (What they’re like after sex)

Cuddles and kisses. Toni likes to be held after sex. Your hand tracing shapes on the small of her back. She likes to talk too, about everything and nothing.

 **B = Body part**  (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Her abs. Shes pretty proud of her figure, but her abs drive you crazy. Your ass. She’ll never hesitate to tell you how great your ass looks.

 **C = Cum**  (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

She loves when you deny her an orgasm multiple times in a row. When you finally let her cum, she’s euphoric. She squirts and never hesitates to clean up the mess she made.

 **D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

She often has dreams of you, her and any girl of your choosing. She doesn’t care who, she just wants to have a threesome.

 **E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

You’re the second girl she’s dated but the first she’s been intimate with so she wasn’t that experienced when you started dating.

 **F = Favourite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

**G = Goofy**  (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Toni is a bit goofy when things are too serious. She’s giggle a bit and get you to giggle too.

 **H = Hair**  (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

She’s not shaved but she’s well trimmed. She’s not comfortable going to a salon so she does it herself.

 **I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Toni is a romantic at heart. She’ll go all out with candles and roses and music in the background.

 **J = Jack Off**  (Masturbation headcanon)

She doesn’t do it often. She does when you watch her, but only because she likes the way you look at her, like a predator stalking its prey.

 **K = Kink**  (One or more of their kinks)

 **Begging** : She loves when you makes her beg for it.

 **Orgasm Denial** : When you deny her over and over of her release, and then you finally let her fall off that edge, she finds it exhilarating.

 **No speaking** : Actions are louder than words. When you refuse to speak the entire time, the only way she knows if she’s doing anything right, is by the way you react. She loves it.

 **L = Location**  (Favourite places to do the do)

The Whyte Worm bathroom. She enjoys the thought that anyone could walk in at any moment and see her in a way they shouldn’t.

 **M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going)

When you where her leather jacket, she can’t take her eyes off you. When she lets you drive her bike, she swears she’s never seen anything that sexy before.

 **N = NO**  (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

 **Choking**. Squeezing the air out of someone while fucking them has no appeal to her.  **Spanking**. She doesn’t understand the pain = pleasure thing.

 **O = Oral**  (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

She loves when you go down on her, but she loves it even more when she goes down on you. The way you hands tangle in her hair and pull her closer, that’s her favourite.

 **P = Pace**  (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

She’s doesn’t like fast and rough. She likes slow and sensual. Especially when you go painfully slow and she has to beg.

 **Q = Quickie**  (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

She has enough control to wait until you’re both alone. She hates quickies, they’re fast and rough and she doesn’t like fast and rough.

 **R = Risk**  (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

She’s not too fond of experimenting. She likes things the way they are and if you want to try something she’ll think about it and maybe try it if you convince her.

 **S = Stamina**  (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Toni can only go for so long before she’s too tired and sore. About 1 to maybe 2 hours.

 **T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

She doesn’t like toys. Even though you have a few, you respect her boundaries and don’t use them on her. She isn’t however opposed to watching you uses them on yourself or using them on you.

 **U = Unfair**  (how much they like to tease)

She’s a tease. She know just how to push your buttons.

 **V = Volume**  (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Toni is surprisingly not loud. She’s mostly breathless whimpers and whines.

 **W = Wild Card**  (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

She loves sending you pictures. It could be a photo of her in the dressing room at the mall, or after Vixens practice, or her favourite after sex, showing off the hickies and bite marks you left on her.

 **X = X-Ray**  (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

**Y = Yearning**  (How high is their sex drive?)

As I mentioned earlier, she’s got great control, but a pretty high sex drive. She’s not insatiable, but she’ll be pretty horny most of the time.

 **Z = ZZZ**  (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

She like to be held and cuddled and likes to talk, so it takes a while for her to fall asleep. Pillow talk is something she loves before going to bed.


	19. TT: Make Daddy Proud (nsfw drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sub!Toni x dom!reader
> 
> Request: "Can I please request the daddy kink drabble with Toni Topaz and small reader?" - anon
> 
> song inspo: make daddy proud by blackbear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I had a little too much fun writing this and to think it got away from me. but enjoy. this is really shitty

****You and Toni have a dynamic that goes on unseen. It had surprised her when you first started dating, but it surprised her even more with how much she loved it. To everyone else, because Toni is taller than you, she is the dominant one in your relationship. In actuality, you are the one in control.

Toni's been insisting that you sit-in on Vixens practice today. "Come on, please. Just come watch me practice. I promise it'll be worth it."

"Fine. But I can't guarantee I'll be able to keep my hands to myself after," you say, fingers playing with the hem of her shirt.

Her eyes light up as she looks down at you. You were leaning against the lockers, looking up at her. You reached for the collar of her shirt and pulled her down for a kiss. With a hand gripping her chin, you pull back, her bottom lip between your teeth.

Her head was spinning and her knees were getting weak. She looked back at you with half-lidded eyes, "Why do you torture me so?"

"Because you love it."

Moving forward, causing Toni to step back, you started walking towards the gym. "Babygirl are you coming? It is your practice after all." You hear her footsteps rush after you.

You push open the double doors with Toni following behind you. To everyone else, it was strange to see Toni follow behind you like a puppy, but no one wanted to say anything.

You take a seat in the bleachers as Toni rushes to the rest of the Vixens. She faces Cheryl, but keeps her eyes on you. Cheryl gives her usual talk before everyone takes their places.

Toni holds eye contact with you the entire time. You're ensnared in her movements. She's relishing in the hungry gaze you're giving her. Before you know it practice is over. You're mind is reeling. Toni can see the list in your eyes.

Few by few, everyone leaves until you and Toni are the only ones left. "Did you enjoy the show, Daddy?" she asks sauntering toward you.

"Babygirl, you know I always enjoy the show." She sits on your lap, her arm wrapping around your neck. You're hands on her waist as you hold her in place.

"Did I make Daddy proud?" She asks as your hands travel down to grip her ass. She bites her lip as you squeeze.

"Oh babygirl, you've made Daddy very proud," you say as you pull her closer. You start kissing and nipping at her neck. You move from her neck to her jawline til your biting her ear. "Now, when we get to the car, I'm gonna show just how proud Daddy is," you whisper in her ear, making her shiver.

Toni doesn't care what the assumed dynamic is between you. All she knows is that she is your babygirl and you are her Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I'm in the process of rewriting this so be on the lookout for a better version of this.


	20. MA: Say Hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: No
> 
> Word count: 570
> 
> Song inspo: Say Hi by Codeko & Austin Mahone

When you’re a celebrity, dating is hard. When you’re a celebrity dating another celebrity, dating is especially hard. Dating can never be a private affair no matter how hard you tried. But the things you do for love make it all worth it in the end.

Mädchen and I have been dating for six months now. Right now she’s in Vancouver filming episodes for Riverdale. I’m in London for a photoshoot. I’ve been in London for about a week already and I miss her terribly. We try to work things out with our schedules but being in different time zones makes it doubly hard.

Right now I’m in my hotel room for the night. I thought why not see if she’s awake. I shoot Mädchen a text. I wasn’t expecting her to reply, thinking she’d be asleep. I was pleasantly surprised when she replied. Since she was up, I decided to call her.

I got out of bed and went out to the balcony. I dialed her number and while the phone was ringing, I searched the pockets of my jacket for a cigarette. I hadn’t found any when I heard her voice on the other end of the line.

“Hey, you! How’s the photoshoot going?” she asks happy to hear from me.

“Hey right back. And you know, same old same old. Making money and going broke. What are you up to? Y’know other than missing me?”

“Ha ha. Well other than filming and missing you, just counting the seconds til you’re back. I miss you,” she says with the slightest bit of sadness in her voice.

“Aww babe, I miss you too, so much. I just wanted to call just to say ‘hi’ and hear your voice.”

“Oh, you know I love it when you call just to say ‘hi’ and I hope it’s not too late for me to say goodnight.”

“Never,” I say. I love hearing her voice when I’m away, it keeps me high.

We spent a couple more hours on the phone, and she told me she was doing fine. It was getting pretty late in London, and unfortunately we had to hang up. With one more ‘I love you’ she hung up, and I was alone again.

Going back into the hotel room, I searched the pockets of my backpack and was again unsuccessful in my search for cigarettes. With a sigh, I opted for actually going to bed. As I lay down, I connect my phone to my charger and set it on the bedside table. Laying as comfortably as I could without Mädchen by my side, I close my eyes trying to sleep as peacefully as possible.

Before I could fall into a deep sleep, I hear my phone ping on the bedside table. I reach out for it blindly and knock a few things over in the process of locating it. Once my hand finally lands on my phone, I bring it into sight opening my eyes.

Looking at the screen, I notice that the reason my phone went off was because Mädchen texted me. With a smile, I open the message. She sent me a breathtaking photo of herself. She captioned it with, “Pictures aren’t enough, but I hope this’ll help you sleep until you come back to me.” I fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep, dreaming of Mädchen and anxiously waiting until I was able to go home.


	21. First Hreatbreak (C+T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi could you do a Cheryl x Toni one where Toni gives Cheryl her serpents jacket - Anon

Relationships and love were myths to Cheryl Blossom. It had been that way her whole life, until she crossed paths with a pink-haired serpent girl. Toni Topaz was never one to associate herself with Northsiders, but that was before she met the red headed bombshell from the northside.

At first Cheryl was dismissive of her feelings towards the other, it was how she was brought up. Feelings are signs of weakness. She couldn’t stand love songs, wasn't big on poetry and never cried in the movies. But something started changing the more she got to the serpent girl.

Toni was a serpent, and serpents and northsiders just don’t mix. The more she got to know the northside girl, the more red became her favourite colour.

It started out a just seeing each other at Pop’s every so often. Soon enough Toni couldn't deny her attraction to the girl and made the first move. She approach Cheryl sitting alone in a booth and sat across from her with no regard of getting an invitation to sit. This resulted in Cheryl shooting her a less than impressed look.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few until again Toni made the first move. At first Cheryl gave her short, rude answers, but Toni was determined to know the girl who plagued the thoughts.

Cheryl on the other hand was relieved that the serpent girl had made the first move. Once Toni started talking to her, she quickly resumed the role she was known for and gave short, rude responses.

This weird dance went on for weeks. Conversations became longer and filled with snarky comments from both girls. Two months had gone by when Cheryl stopped engaging in their daily interactions. Toni was angry and confused. Cheryl was scared and worried.

After about a week of ignoring her, Cheryl cracked. She went to their usual booth and waited to Toni to show up. SHe waited until closing time, but Toni never showed. Cheryl continued to do this for three more days. On the fourth day, she was ready to quit, when she saw pink hair and black leather walk through the door.

As Toni approached the usually empty booth, she was surprised to see Cheryl sitting there, waiting for her. In a panic, Toni turned and made a beeline for the door. Cheryl hurriedly followed behind, catching the girl by the arm in the parking lot.

Toni turned to face her expectantly, an eyebrow raised in question. Cheryl was nervous and out of breath. The two stood in silence while the redhead caught her breath. Just as Toni turned to leave again, Cheryl spoke.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? You’re sorry? You cut me off and shut me out for days. You think ‘sorry’ is gonna fix this?”

“I know it’s not gonna fix this right away, but I got scared.”

“Scared? Of what? Enlighten me princess,” Toni scoffed.

“It's not that easy to get out of my head. Because for the first time I get worried when I'm looking' in your eyes that one day you might leave me and it keeps me up at night. I guess that means I really love you, because I'm afraid to make mistakes. And if you ever left me that would be my first heartbreak,” Cheryl says with tears streaming down her cheeks leaving a trail of black mascara.

Toni was speechless. She couldn’t think about anything but kissing her. Cheryl was standing there, nervous and scared that she had ruined everything even more. Toni did the only thing she could think of, she rested both hands on either side of Cheryl’s face and wiped the tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

Looking right in her eyes, Toni leaned forward and captured Cheryl’s lips with her own. She poured everything into the kiss, everything she had been feeling these past few months. She pulled away, breathless, and whispered, “I love you too.”

Cheryl had rested her hands on top of Toni’s and leaned forward until their foreheads were resting against each other’s. For the first time in days Cheryl smiled, a real genuine smile that Toni was the only person to ever see.

Cheryl had allowed Toni to walk her home. As they were walking, Cheryl had cursed herself for not grabbing a jacket before she left. Wordlessly and without prompt, Toni shrugged off her leather Serpents jacket and placed it around Cheryl’s shivering form. They walked with hands intertwined and smiles on both their faces the rest of the was to Cheryl’s house.

Much too quickly for either girls’ liking, they stood in front of the Blossom’s front door. Cheryl pulled Toni in for one last kiss before opening the door. She started to shrug off the leather jacket but Toni stopped her.

“Keep it. Gives me a reason to come back and it shows everyone that you’re mine now,” she said with a smirk.

Cheryl leaned forward and kissed Toni on the cheek, making sure to leave a dark red lipstick stain on her girlfriend’s cheek. “And that’s to show everyone that you’re mine,” was that last thing Cheryl says before closing the door. She clutched the leather jacket close to her and walked up to her room. She couldn’t wait to wear the jacket to school tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> comments, criticisms and kudos are welcomed


End file.
